torture and death
by akari-kun
Summary: ed and i are going through a rough patch where we're captured and daily he gets raped and whiped, and i simple smack to the cheek every time edo get hurt, and in the end, we both die. Rated M only to be safe. Oh yeah and envy is in there
1. edo's torture

_**ED'S TORTURE**_

_**disclaimer: did arakawa sampai kill edo - koi? no. that's why it's called a fan fic, it's something that tells everyone you are a fan, who wants to write a story with the characters someone else has made, yet you don't want to steal the characters, because you acknowledge that they are not yours. That's me. i don't own fma, but i have one question; why, if people know you didn't write the story do we still have to write these stupid disclaimers? That i'll never know.**_

it was all sharp pains. CRACK! Another came and another, and another. With each and every crack i got a bloodied cheek, and my koi - uh... edo, a bloodied back, but the pains to me were nothing, edo was going through pain, i felt pain, but it so mollescule compared to ed's. I wished i could do something for him. Each and every crack came swiftly and with a scream, an oka-san-no-baka (stupid mom), and the wicked laghter of our captor, envy. the last gruesome crack of the whip came with the loudest scream of pain yet. Ed and i dropped to the ground once envy left. As soon as i touched the ground my clothes became wet and red with blood.

"g-gomen k-edo" i said

"ieh, akari, it's not your fault we're here so don't be sorry."

"ieh edo, i am sorry, but at least it'll all be okay soon, we will get out of here"

then ed and i fell into a deep sleep.

It seemed only a few seconds before ed and i heard the door open, but then again, edo didn't do anything so i think he was still asleep. Envy had tried so hard, so many times to break both ed and i, but he only managed with breaking edo once. But i had fixed him, i just couldn't let him stay like that, he was my life, my koi, if i had let him stay like that, i would've never forgiven myself and probbably became a masacist. Then, out of the corner of my eye, i saw Envy stradle the still sleeping ed. I shakilly stood up, and screamed at envy;

"AT LEAST LET HIM HAVE HIS DIGNITY!! WAIT UNTILL HE'S AWAKE!!" after that i felt dizzy and fell right back down, and Envy chuckled in responce;

"so you want me to wait to have fun with him? Well there's an equivalent exchange to everything... right? Are you willing to pay the exchange?"

"hai" I sadly whined, "hai, for edo - my koi"

_**END CHAPTER 1 'ED'S TORTURE'**_

_**by; akari-kun**_

_**edited by; no one (seriously)**_


	2. akari's turn to fly

_**AKARI'S TURN TO FLY**_

When i woke up, i saw our scaptor leave the room, and my k - akari drop to the ground. When i got the chance to get a better look at her i saw she was bloodied evewrywhere, exept afew odd spots o n her face.

"Akari-sama!! Are you okay?" As i spoke, i could hear the concern in my own voice.

"hai, edo, i'll be fine, but i have to tell you something"

"what?" i was sad all around, with a lot of concern for my koi - i mean akari!

"i love you, i also want you to know, i did it all for you." i was shoked, by a couple of things; 1 akari loved me as well! 2 she gave her life for me, and 3, she was dying right before my eyes. As i helplessly watched the life slowly seep out of her eyes, i started to hear gunfire, screams, and the disgusting laugh of our master. As i heard all of this, i could only think; "there a bit too late."

It was now the day after her funeral, and i was sitting on my bed, the door barracated and locked, and a knife pointing down at my arm. It was finally a time i could be with her. The very last thing i saw in this world was my own blood running down my cold, real arm and onto the floor. Then i saw the gate, and behind it was akari.

_**END OF STORY HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!**_

_**THANX FOR READING EVERYONE! PLEASE, REVIEW!**_

_**OH! AND EDIE'S FAN GIRLS! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! (BUT JUST SO YOU GUYS KNOW HE DESERVES WHAT HE GOT FOR...FOR...FOR... FOR FOR SOME REASON!) EEK! GOTTA' RUN TO AVOID THE FAN GIRLS! BYE!**_


End file.
